Torn Between Love and War
by colleen-featherbee
Summary: As Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts begins, strange things begin happening not just with the wizarding world but with his friends too. He has a new love intrest but can't forget the old. And on top of it all he has a war to fight. Will he choose Love or War?
1. The Newbie

It was the first day back to school at Hogwarts, and no one was prepared for what was about to happen.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, along with the rest of Gryffindor house as well as Slytherin House.  
The bell had just rung and their new teacher still hadn't shown.  
"Where are they?" Hermione asked getting rather peeved at the absence of the teacher.  
"Dunno." Harry replied, looking over in the way of the door.  
Fifteen minutes passed and still, they had no teacher. Hermione was about to get up and start teaching the class herself, but just as she was about to tell them all to turn to the front of their books, the door burst open and in walked what looked like a student. They wore robes of all black, just like everyone else.  
The person's face was shrouded in darkness as they entered.  
"Ms. Granger, please take your seat." the stranger spoke in a soft, subtle voice.  
"Who are-"Hermione began to say but was cut off with a reply immediately.  
"I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Feather-Bee." the stranger replied, taking their robe off to reveal another set of robes, but they were the colour of a dark midnight blue. The light streamed in on where the new Professor was standing and it was plan to see that their hair was the exact same colour as their robes. It was short and spiky.  
Although they were standing in a stream of light, the class still could not make out their face.  
"I'd like to start by taking roll call." Professor Feather-Bee said and picked up an attendance registry. "Baddock, Malcolm."  
"Here." he grunted as he and one of his Slytherin friends began whispering amongst themselves.  
"Bell, Katie."  
"Here."  
"Brown, Lavender"  
"Present."  
The teacher continued on like this, never giving any of the students a second look. She never appeared to look up from the registry. Then she came to Harry's name.  
"Potter, Harry." she said and looked up. Harry could feel her staring at him. He could feel it in his face, his muscels, his bones..  
"Hmm." she muttered to herself. Harry could feel her facial expression change. "I didn't know I'd be seeing you this period." and with that, she continued to take role.  
As she spoke, Harry could still feel her burning gaze on him.  
"Sorry I was so late." she apologized. "Ministry needed me up in London." She stepped out of the light beam and suddenly, as though a veil had been lift from her face, she became as clear as the blue sky outside.  
It was plane to see that she was extremely young. Far too young to be a teacher. She looked as if she were no more than 16 years old, at the maximum.  
She was one of the oddest looking witches any of them had ever seen. She had at least twelve piercing in both her ears, 2 in her right eye brow, 1 in the bottom of her lip, and one in her left nostril.  
Her eyes looked like beautiful emeralds, just like Harry's. Well, if Harry hadn't known better, he would have sworn that she had his mother's eyes.  
Beneath her robes, Harry noticed a large scar poking out of one sleeve. It looked as if she'd been badly injured. Doing what, they had no idea.  
"So, with all the essential stuff being done, I'd like to open the floor to some questions. Go on, ask me anything." the new teacher prodded.  
A few students raised their hands very timidly. Hermione on the other hand, wasted no time and her hand shot straight up.  
"Ms. Granger."  
"Forgive me, but how old are you?" Hermione asked as all the hands that had went up went down. They all seemed to have one question on their minds. How old was this girl and how'd she manage to get out of school?  
She chuckled as if she found this question highly amusing. "I'm 15. Lemme guess, you're thinking `How did she manage to pull this off? There's no way she can be out of school!`" the hands that had went up at the sound of her age went down again. "Well, it's really a very interesting story. See, when I was a baby, I was sent to a muggle orphanage. When I was 7, I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Within my first year here, I went from first year spells to third year spells. Dumbledore would have advanced me further, but he felt that I should stay with the class I was in at the time. Then, when I graduated at 12, I took a year off to go to Romania and study dragons. Yes, Mr. Weasley, I saw your brother there." she added, seeing Ron about to say something and then shutting his mouth. "Then, when I got back, I went to work at the Ministry as an Auror." On this last word, she looked directly at Harry, as if she could see how much he wanted to learn about the topic of Auror's. "Then, when I couldn't catch my one big target, I decided it was time to leave the Ministry. Dumbledore then asked if I'd be up for the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I said there's nothing I would rather do, so here I am." she finished her story, taking a short breath before asking "Next question, assuming there are more."  
A few people raised their hands, but put them down again as soon as they went up.  
"Ah, it seems we have a shy bunch." she said with a small smile. "Ok, then I'll volunteer some information. Stop me if have a question." and with that she looked around the room one last time before pressing on. "Alright, my full name is Colleen Evelynn Elizabeth Anne Feather-Bee-Black."  
Harry's hand shot straight up along with Ron and Hermione's.  
"Mr. Potter."  
"Professor-" Harry started, but was cut off almost immediately.  
"Please, all of you, don't call me Professor, Professor Feather-Bee, none of that. Makes me feel a bit snooty you know. Please, call me Colleen."  
"Alright, Colleen," Harry began again. "Were you related to- to Sirius Black?"  
"Yes, I was actually. I would ask why you wanted to know, but I already know why." she replied giving him a small wink and a smile. "I was actually his daughter and when he went to Azkaban, I was sent to the muggles."  
"You were his daughter?" Ron said in amazement before Harry could.  
"Yes, and I never knew it until I came to live here in the wizarding world. I only met him a few times, I wish it had been more." she replied. This last thought seemed to sadden her a bit. Harry thought it was more than a bit. He thought she may be hiding her real feelings towards Sirius to keep herself from embarrassing herself in front of the class.  
"We all know that Sirius Black was nothing more than a murdering scum." Malfoy said in a snide tone.  
Colleen looked dangerously at Malfoy for this comment and said, "The same could be said for your family Mr. Malfoy."  
Malfoy just sneered and went back to his silence.  
The bell rang just as she was about to continue. "See you tomorrow class." she said in a light tone. "Um, Harry, Ron, Hermione, could you stay back for a few moments?" she called them back as they stood up and headed for the door.  
As soon as the class had emptied out, she went and closed the door, leaving them all alone in the large class room.  
"Do you know why I called you back to stay for a moment?" she asked them, leaning on her desk.  
"Err.." Harry said as he tried to think. "Because of Sirius?"  
"Exactly right Harry." she replied with a twinkle like Dumbledore's making its first appearance in her eye. "set your books down, please." she asked and they did as they were asked. "But do you know why I asked you to stay back?"  
They all three looked at each other very confused.  
"I wanted to talk to you about him. I know he was your godfather Harry, and I know all three of you were very close to him. I only wish I'd been as close to him as you were. But with working at the Ministry and all, it was impossible." They could see a slight tear start to well in her eye at these thoughts. "I want you three to know that if you ever need someone to talk to about him, I'm always here."  
"Likewise." Ron said.  
"Yeah, we're here for you too." Harry said giving her a small smile. He could feel a knot welling in the back of his throat at the thought of Sirius. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course." Colleen replied whipping away a tear from her eye.  
"Who was the wizard that you couldn't catch?"  
"Lucius Malfoy." she replied with a heavy look. "I could catch him if I wanted to, which don't get me wrong, I want to, believe me, but now that he's gone back over to the dark side.." her voice trailed off. "I almost had him once. Blimey little bugger got through my fingers though. That killed me." she looked to the floor with disgust. "Besides, I've always wanted to be a teacher here at Hogwarts, so I suppose I'm living my dream."  
"What house were you in? I never saw you." Ron asked as he leaned on the desk behind them.  
"Gryffindor." she replied with a little smile. "You all saw me, but you never really saw me." she replied, and it dawned on Harry that he had seen her, many times as a matter of fact, but had never given her a second glance. Ron still looked as confused as ever, but then comprehension seemed to dawn upon him as well.  
"I'm sorry we never noticed you." Harry said with a heavy sigh  
"No one ever did. I wouldn't expect you three to." Colleen replied with a small chuckle.  
The bell to start the next class rang.  
"Sorry, we have to go! We're late or potions and Snape's brutal!" Ron said and started to head for the door.  
"Hold on there, you need a note to excuse you for being late." Colleen called after him and with a swish of her wand, there floated in front of them 3 notes that read:  
  
Dear Professor Snape,  
Please excuse this student for being late.  
I needed to keep them after class to discuses something.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Colleen Feather-Bee  
  
They all grabbed one and were off to Potions, hoping that Snape wouldn't dock them points.  
As he walked down the hall towards Potions, Harry could still somehow feel her gaze on him, even as they drew farther and farther away from the class.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Potions didn't begin very well for Gryffindor. Snape docked Harry, Ron and Hermione 5 points each for being late, even after showing him their notes, Neville added too much wolfs fang to his potion and ate through his first caldron of the year, and Hermione was docked another 5 points for being a "know-it-all" when Snape asked the class what they thought had went wrong with Neville's potion. By the end of class, Gryffindor had lost nearly 50 points, most of which they had no idea why they were taken.  
When the bell rang, it was a great relief to them all. They burst out the door and headed up to the Great Hall for lunch.  
When they entered, the hall was filled with the sweet smell of various puddings and roasts and chicken.  
"What's the special occasion?" Ron asked, looking around the room at the house tables. "It looks like we're having a bloody feast!"  
"I dunno." Harry replied in a wondering voice.  
"Well, maybe Dumbledore will explain it when he gets here." Hermione piped up. "We might as well go and sit. There's no point just standing here wondering what's going on." she said as she lead the boys over to Gryffindor table.  
But she was wrong. Dumbledore never showed. As a matter of fact, none of the teachers did. When people went to their next class, they were shocked to find that they had no teacher, in any class.  
They sat there, all asking the same question: where were their teachers.  
"We can't sit here all day!" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.  
"I know we can't, but what can we do?" Hermione replied in a hushed voice just low enough for Harry and Ron to hear.  
"I say we go to Dumbledore's office and try and find out what's going on." Harry suggested, getting up and walking to the door. No one seemed to see him standing by the door and motioning for Ron and Hermione to follow.  
They snuck out the door and closed it silently behind them. They made their way towards Dumbledore's office stealthily.  
When they reached the gargoyle that hit the stair well that lead up to his office, Harry tried to guess the pass word.  
"Peppermint humbug." he said. The gargoyle stood as still as ever. "Lemon drop" still nothing.  
"Licorice wand." Hermione tried, and still, it did not move.  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." Ron suggested to the gargoyle. It blinked, but nothing more. "What was that about?"  
"I think it's a clue." Harry said, his voice trailing off in thought. "I think it's hinting that we're close. Maybe it's a flavour of bean.."  
"Harry's right!" Hermione said. "C'mon, we have to think of the flavours!"  
"Hermione, there are hundreds of flavours, how can we possible figure out which one it is?"  
"Vomit." Harry said and the gargoyle sprang to life.  
"How'd you know it was vomit?" Ron asked, half sickened, half admiring.  
"He once told me that he'd lost his taste for them when he was a child and got a vomit flavoured one." Harry said as they took the stairs to his office two at a time.  
They knocked three times on the door. When it opened, they were greeted by none other than- 


	2. Let the Battle Begin

They knocked three times on the door. When it opened, they were greeted by none other than Colleen Feather-Bee. "What are you three doing here?" she asked in a shocked voice.  
"We've come to see Dumbledore" Harry replied shoving past her, Ron and Hermione right after him  
Dumbledore sat at his desk, his long fingers in a steeple. All the teachers surrounded him, most arguing with one another.  
"What's going on?" Harry asked Dumbledore walking swiftly up to the front of his desk  
"Harry," Dumbledore began in a startled voice. "What are you three doing here? You should be down in your classes."  
"So should all of you." Harry replied, giving all the teachers a rather nasty look.  
"Harry, we need to talk." Dumbledore said in a low voice, but just loud enough for the whole of the group to hear. "Something has happened." He said in a saddened tone. "Voldemort" almost all the teachers cringed at this, "has just attacked the Ministry of Magic. We got an owl right after the last class before lunch. We've been told to stop classes and think of what to do. We need a plan to make sure all of you are kept safe."  
"Oh god." Harry said, his voice trailing off in shock. "What are you going to do?"  
"Cornelius has already called most of the Order members to come help with the battle. I'm waiting for him to call for those here at Hogwarts. As for you students, we're considering having you all either go home on the train, but then we have the problem o some of you having no parents to go home to. So, we ruled that out and now we're considering whether or not to have you all stay somewhere in the castle where no one knows where you are, or in the dormitories."  
"I think we should have them stay in the dormitories!" Professor McGonagall piped up at once and this lead to more yelling and arguing almost immediately.  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted over all the yelling and they all fell silent immediately. "Now, as headmaster of this school, I think it would be most fitting if we perhaps got a point of view from a student." He said, looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione with his twinkling blue eyes.  
"Err." Harry began as he tried to think.  
"I think we should be allowed to stay in the dormitories, but have emergency hiding places just in case Voldemort attacks the school." Hermione said smartly.  
"Yeah, let's do that." Ron agreed with her. He obviously couldn't think of anything else to say.  
"Harry, do you have any thoughts?" Dumbledore asked him, as though he knew there was something Harry wanted to say.  
"Well, I think that we should be allowed to choose." Harry replied in a knowing tone. "I think we should be aloud to choose if we want to go home, stay in hidden rooms, or go on with life as it is."  
"And why is this?" Dumbledore asked, giving him a small, quick smile that he just barely caught before it was gone.  
"Because some people might not feel safe here, even in hiding, and others may want to stay with their friends, but want to feel safe by being in hiding. Then or those who are brave enough to handle it, can stay in the dormitories and go on with life as it stands." Harry replied, surprised at how easily all of these words came to him.  
"I must say, I do agree with your thoughts Harry." Dumbledore replied, looking over his half moon spectacles. "I think it would be appropriate now if we took a vote on what we think is the best action to take on the matter. All those in favour or sending the students home, please raise your hands." No one raised their hand. "Alright, who's in favour of keeping them all in hiding until it's safe?" Again, no one raised their hand. "Alright then, who thinks we should let them continue with life as it is?" A few raised their hands, but it was plane to see that they all thought Harry's idea of them choosing was brilliant. Dumbledore didn't have to ask the question but he did anyways. "All those in favour of letting the students have their choice about the whole thing, please raise your hand." All those but the few who thought they should continue on as before raised their hands. "Then it's settled. We will make an announcement in a few moments. Minerva, please make an announcement telling all students to please report immediately to the Great Hall."  
"Yes, Albus. Right away." Professor McGonagall replied and went over to the intercom. When it came on she said, "May I have your attention please. Would all students please report to the Great Hall immediately. I repeat, all students please report to the Great Hall immediately. Thank you."  
"Let us go down and make the announcement." Dumbledore said, rising from his chair and the teachers started filing out of the room. "Harry, would you mind making it clear to everyone exactly what this plan in tales?"  
"Yes, of course." Harry replied as he headed from the room, Ron and Hermione behind him.  
  
They entered the Great Hall to a loud chatter. The teachers walked up to the front table and took their seats. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats at Gryffindor's table.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore began, calling for everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make." He motioned for Harry to join him up in the front. "However, Harry will explain exactly what everything in tales."  
Harry walked up to the front table and took an empty seat next to Dumbledore.  
"I have some grave news," Dumbledore began in a concerned tone. "The Ministry of Magic has been attacked by Voldemort's army." A loud roar erupted over the Hall. "Please be silent." He asked and eventually silence fell over the Hall. "Now, we have devised a plan, which Harry will tell you about. Harry, please tell." Dumbledore motioned for him to stand up.  
"Well, umm." Harry began as he stood up to speak. "The plan is to let you all choose what you want to do. You have three options. Your first option is to go home and be with your families. Your second option is to stay here at Hogwarts, but stay in hiding. And your last option is to keep going on with life as it has been. One of the professors will take those of you who want to go home to Hogsmeade in the morning." Professor McGonagall stood up and said "I'll be the teacher taking you all to Hogsmeade in the morning." And sat back down.  
"Would all of those who want to go home please raise your hands." Harry asked. Nearly all the first, second and third years raised their hands. There were very few who didn't and even fewer who were in the higher years raised their hands. "Very well, all of you will be returning home in the morning. You may leave to go and pack your belongings." Harry said and those who had raised their hands said good bye the people they were leaving behind and went to pack their things for the journey home tomorrow.  
"Now, on to the second option. Those of you who wish to stay, but stay in a hidden chamber, please raise your hands." Almost half of the remaining students raised their hands. The only full groups that hadn't raised their hands for anything yet were the 7th and 6th year's at all four tables. "Alright, would all of you please stay until we figure out where you'll be staying? And I'd take it that the rest of you who haven't raised your hands are willing to stay and if need be fight or the school?" People's eyes bulged at this last part. "Alright, let's take another vote. Who wants to be in hiding?" Nearly all the 6th years raised their hands, leaving only the 7th years and a few 6th years to stay and fight for the school.  
"Would those of you who wish to go into hiding, please follow me to where you will be staying." Dumbledore said standing and walking towards the great oak doors that lead out of the Hall.  
"As for the rest of you, please report back to your dormitories and help those of you need to pack." Harry said as he hopped down from the front of the Hall to join his fellow students.  
  
The next morning, those who had wanted to go home got on the train in Hogsmeade and left. Those who stayed weren't happy to be saying good bye to their friends, but were happy that they were going to be safe with their parents.  
  
Harry stayed up in the dormitories with Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron sat over on the couch talking quietly about what might happen with the Ministry, and Harry sat in the window sill staring out at the last of those who were returning home.  
  
"Harry, c'mon. Play me a game of wizards chess." Ron said as he got his pieces in possision.  
  
"Nah, I'll pass thanks. Not really in the mood to play right now." He replied, gazing out the window. He couldn't help but to feel as though this may be the last time he'd ever see any of the people that were leaving again.  
  
"Alright," Ron sighed. "You wanna play Hermione?"  
  
"Sure." She replied and got down on the floor with him.  
  
That night, only a few of the 6th years that stayed and about ten 7th years were left down in the commons. Many of the rest were either home, in hiding or asleep in the dormitories.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stay wide awake though. They sat on the floor, sprawled out, gazing into the fire.  
  
The portrate to the common room opened and in stepped Colleen Feather-Bee.  
  
"Hey guys. Just came to see that everyone was alright." She greeted them cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Colleen." They replied in rather depressed voices.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked them.  
  
"I just can't believe that everyone is gone." Hermione replied before the guys did.  
  
"Ah, they'll be back." Colleen assured them.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but still." Hermione replied, returning her gaze to the fire.  
  
"It just feels so. empty with everyone gone." Ron piped up.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but at least you've still got each other to talk to and be around." Colleen pointed out.  
  
"True." Ron agreed.  
  
"Colleen," Harry began, tearing his gaze away from the fire. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course Harry." She replied as Harry got of the floor. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
They left the common room and headed for the gardens.  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't put an a/n in the first chapter. Just to let ya know, none of the characters except Feather-Bee are mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, and I'd be a fruit to try and steal them! Please review this and let me know what ya think! Thanks guys! 


	3. The Start of Something New

A/N: PLEASE READ ME!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!! Ok, this Chapter contains sex, reader discretion is advised. Hope ya like this!  
  
When they reached the gardens, Harry noticed for the first time how beautiful Colleen looked right then. Her hair wasn't its dark midnight blue today, but rather an elegant dark purple. Her robes matched her hair colour and he was noticing how nicely they showed off her curves, which were in all the right places.  
"What did you wanna talk about Harry?" she asked him as the stopped in front of a gorgeous fountain that was lit by what Harry guessed were fairies.  
"I wanted. I wanted to talk about." he tried to reply but couldn't find the words. He searched his mind for the right words, but in the end, his efforts failed. So, rather than finish his sentence, he did the only thing he could do to communicate what he wanted to say. He leaned in quickly and kissed her. To his great shock and relief, she kissed him back.  
They stood there in front of the fountain, kissing passionately. Harry drew her close to him, took her in his arms. He'd wanted to do this since the second he saw her in class.  
As he embraced her romantically, he could feel the tip of her tongue tapping at his lips, begging for entry. He gladly accepted the plea. He could feel her soft, sweet tongue. He could taste her succulent lips. (They tasted like raspberries) He could feel every movement of her body. He wanted to stay like that forever, and so did she. But they didn't. Harry felt her move her hand down his chest and towards his belt buckle. She undid it with slight difficulty, but managed to figure it out.  
  
Harry moved his hand down to the edge of her shirt and slid it upwards. He could feel her nipple harden under his hands sudden appearance. She could feel a tightening in his trousers.  
  
Their breathing increased. Their hearts began pounding. Harry moved his hands to her shoulders and slide her robes off. She in turn, unzipped his pants.  
  
He lifted her arms up and removed her shirt. He could sense she was nervous, but fully willing. He laid her down on the grass and began kissing her neck which made her giggle with delight. He moved down her body slowly, planting kisses everywhere along the way. When he reached the edge of her trousers, he unzipped them, and took them off to revile a black thong.  
  
He made his way back up her body. He kissed her lips timidly, beckoning her to ask for more. He pulled away slightly, and she lifted her head and kissed him passionately. She took his shirt off while he kicked his pants aside leaving him in his boxer shorts.  
  
She felt his abs. They were like stones. She drug her fingers down to the edge of his boxers and slid her hand in. He was so hard. She could tell he wanted it, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. This, after all, was her first time. Did she really want to loose her innocence to Harry Potter? Her answer was a definite yes.  
  
This was his first time as well. Never had he done anything like this before. Sure, he'd thought about this moment, but he'd always pictured Hermione. Not someone he barely knew. Not Colleen. But yet, here they were, their bodies intertwined, beckoning them both to become one.  
  
They gave in. they both knew they wanted to. Harry undid her bra and threw it aside. He touched her breast paying the utmost attention to her nipple.  
  
She began to work off his boxers. She got them down to about his knees, then used her foot to take them off completely. He kissed her all down her body again. When he reached the edge of her panties, he slid them down to her ankles and took them off.  
  
He moved back up to her mouth and kissed her passionately again. He slid his cock through her legs like a knife through butter. He put himself inside her. She was so warm and welcoming. He could feel her cherry popping. She let out a low moan of pain.  
  
"Sorry." He said "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"It's ok." She replied, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Just fuck me! Fuck me good and hard Harry!"  
  
"With pleasure." he replied as he began to move swiftly up and down in a single flowing motion.  
  
He could feel her heart racing, feel her breathing grow shallower and faster. She moved with him, wrapped her legs around him. Never had she experienced so much pleasure in her life.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she moaned. "Oh god, yes!"  
  
He moved faster and went deeper. She moaned louder and grabbed at his back in pleasure. He closed his eyes tight and felt himself contract a little. He was about to cum.  
  
"Oh god, Harry!" she screamed. "Oh yes! Do it to me good!"  
  
She let out a loud scream followed by a long moan as she orgasmed. Harry kept going. He was almost there. Then he felt a sudden release come from him as he let his seed loose inside her. He contracted violently and let a loud moan escape him. He gave one last thrust that made them both moan in pleasure.  
  
He withdrew himself from her kissing her fiercely. She was still trembling a little. He held her in his arms for a long while. Then, they stood up, deciding it best if they went back up to the dormitory. Ron and Hermione might start to suspect something if they didn't.  
  
As they put their clothes back on, they spoke very little.  
  
"We aren't going to tell anyone about this." Colleen said as she hooked her bra.  
  
"I know. If people found out." he replied, his voice trailing off.  
  
They made their way up to Gryffindor tower in silence. When they reached the Fat Lady, Harry kissed her one last time before saying the pass word ("Mandrake") and having the Fat Lady scoff loudly at their display of affection.  
  
When they entered the common room, the sight they saw was shocking.  
  
It was- 


	4. Gathering the Troops

A/N: Hey, sorry I left chapter 3 a cliff hanger, but can ya blame me?? Lemme know what ya think and give me some suggestions as to how to improve. Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
It was Ron and Hermione playing chess. But, they were both half naked!  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked outraged at the sight.  
  
"We were just playing a little game of strip chess!" Ron replied as Hermione gathered up her cloths and ran up to the girls dormitories. Colleen was right behind her to see if she was ok.  
  
"Ron, if you're gonna do this sort of stuff, do it in one of the dormitories, not in the common room!" Harry said as Ron pulled his trousers on.  
  
I know, I know. We were going to, but everyone in the dormitories was still awake. A lot of them are too scared to sleep!" Ron replied as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
"Oh." Harry replied, rather shocked at the reason why they were playing down stairs rather than up in the dormitories. "Why are people scared though?"  
  
"Gee Harry, I wonder." Ron replied in an overly sarcastic voice. "I mean, You-Know-Who attacked the Ministry, so I dunno why people would be scared!"  
  
"Alright, alright." Harry began signaling for Ron to shut up. "I see the point and yeah, I can understand why people are afraid. But we have to be strong. We can't let Voldemort get the better of us. We have to ban together and take him out of the game, once and for all."  
  
"I know that, but people aren't willing to fight. I mean, yeah their willing, but their not really willing to die. Not like you. You'd give your life in an instant for the good of the wizarding world, but most people aren't like you Harry. Most people are scared shitless right now because they have no idea what's going to happen with the Ministry and we all know we don't know if Hogwarts is going to be attacked. People are afraid, and you can't blame them. Hell, even I'm afraid." Ron added casting a long, emotion felt gaze towards Harry.  
  
"I know. And in all honest, I'm afraid too. But that's why we have to be strong. We can't let our fears rule our lives." Harry replied knowingly. "If I've learned any one thing from Dumbledore, it's you have to be strong when others are weak. Take 5th year when we were in the Ministry. Dumbledore was so strong when we were all so weak and scared. We can't just sit here in fear forever. We have to give each other support and strength to go on. To fight this thing to the very end."  
  
"You do realize it sounds like you're the Prime Minister and you're giving this formal speech, don't you?" Ron asked in a rather dumbfounded voice.  
  
"Yeah, I realize that, but I thought it was an appropriate time." Harry replied. "Tomorrow, I'm going to ask Dumbledore if I can make an announcement at breakfast and say all that I said tonight to the whole school. Well, what's left of it anyways."  
  
"Good." Ron replied. He was actually being serious. "People like you and listen to you Harry. If they see you being strong and appear to be unafraid, that'll give them courage and make them want to fight to keep our world the way it is and fear free."  
  
"I know." Harry sighed. "Why do people always have to look up to me though?"  
  
"Because you're Harry Potter. You defeated You-Know-Who once, and people think you're going to do it again." Ron replied in a knowing tone.  
  
"You're sounding an awful lot like Hermione right now." Harry said as a random thought.  
  
"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Ron said, his voice trailing off. "But, you've gotta admit, deep down, you know I'm right."  
  
"I know." Harry replied, giving Ron a weak smile. "I should go and see if Hermione's ok."  
  
"Yeah, you should. I'll go with you." Ron replied. But they need not go far. Hermione was standing at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the dormitories.  
  
"Harry." she began but words failed her. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. She let out a long sob. Harry didn't have to ask what was wrong. He knew she'd heard the whole conversation between him and Ron and he knew that out of the three of them, she was the most afraid, and she wasn't scared to show it. Harry wrapped his arms around her and Ron hugged her from behind.  
  
For a moment, they all stood there in silence, aside from the occasional sniffle from Hermione. Harry never realized how much he really cared about his friends until that exact moment. And he could tell that his friends, his best friends, felt the same way.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, the three friends headed down to breakfast. When they entered the Hall, there weren't the usual 4 tables, but rather 2 half full tables. Harry supposed there weren't enough people or four tables anymore.  
  
Ron and Hermione took their seats at one of the tables. Harry walked up to the staff table to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," he began. "Can I make an announcement to the remaining people?"  
  
"Of course Harry. By all means." He replied, motioning for him to make his announcement.  
  
"May I have everyone's attention for a moment!" Harry yelled over the chatter of the Hall. The room quieted down fairly fast, but the Slytherin's continued to talk quietly amongst themselves. "I said everyone's attention." He snapped at the Slytherin's. They continued on their marry way.  
  
"Would Slytherin house please be silent." Dumbledore called to them. They quieted almost immediately. "Harry, the floor is yours."  
  
"Thank you , Sir." Harry replied and began his speech. "As you all know, we are at war with Voldemort." Almost everyone cringed at the sound of his name. "But we have to be strong. I realize you're all scared, but we have to give each other the strength to get through this alive. If we don't ban together and help each other, we may never be rid of him. We have to be strong enough to make those of us who are weak, strong. We have to help each other. We have to have the proper training in order to defend ourselves from the evil that is Voldemort. We can't sit here in fear forever and just say, "Oh, he'll get tired of killing our families and friends. He'll just go away" because he won't. He'll keep going until he's killed all those that resist him and until he has all those who didn't resist him under his control. Then he'll move onto the muggle world and by then, he'll have enough power to rule the world. We can't let this happen. We have to ban together now and see through this to the very end. We won't give in without a fight! We won't give up! And most importantly, we won't surrender!" At this last thought, the whole Hall erupted in applause. Even the Slytherin's applauded him, which Harry found really quite odd. Maybe more people then he thought were afraid?  
  
He went and sat at Gryffindor table and he shook hands with everyone there.  
  
"We're with you all the way, Potter!"  
  
"Put 'er there Harry!"  
  
"Great show mate!"  
  
People kept shaking his hand and by the time they stopped, it was almost time for the first class of the day.  
  
"Please, may I have your attention!" Dumbledore called over all the heads that were heading to their classes. "Until we get our numbers back, we've decided to teach the whole school in one class. Seeing as how the only people left are 7th years and a few 6th years, maybe one or two 5th years, we will be teaching 7th year courses to all students. We will not be having any elective courses for the time being. Would you all please report to Professor McGonagall's room now." Dumbledore finished and sat back down in his comfy chair at the head of the Hall.  
  
One by one, they all filed out of the Hall and headed down the corridor towards the Transfiguration.  
  
"What do you thinks going on?" Ron asked as they made their way towards the Transfiguration room.  
  
"No idea." Harry replied.  
  
"They're probably just putting everyone in one class because there's so few of us that they think it's a waste of time to keep us separated" Hermione replied in what Ron liked to call her "Know-It-All" voice. "C'mon, we'd better hurry to the front if we want a good seat."  
  
"Go ahead of us, I wanna talk to Ron for a second." Harry replied, pulling Ron back with him.  
  
"What's up Harry?" Ron asked as they stopped in the middle of the corridor.  
  
"I never got to ask last night, but why were you and Hermione playing strip wizards chess?" Harry asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh, umm.." Ron began, trying to think of something that Harry would believe. "We just thought that it might make things. you know, a bit more interesting."  
  
Harry laughed heartedly at this. "Sure, Ron. Whatever you say." Harry walked away laughing and went onto Transfiguration, Ron right behind him. 


	5. More Trouble Than Anyone Thought

A/N: Sorry to those of you who can't get enough of the cliff hangers, but I thought I needed to start a new chapter. Hope ya liked the last one and I'm hopin y'all'll like this one too! ENJOY!  
  
Over the next week, things became very tense around the school. Dumbledore had been called away to help at the Ministry which was still under attack the day after the first wave of dementors and Death Eaters had attacked. Word had gotten around the school that Cornelius Fudge was captured and was being held prisoner. They didn't have any proof, but that's what was going around.  
  
The classes had become seemingly more and more small, until there were only about 50 people left, all of which were 7th year students. Not a single Gryffindor 7th year had left. Not one. A lot of Hufflepuff's had left, and so had over half of Ravenclaw. It seemed that the only ones brave enough to stay and fight or the school, the whole wizarding community were those in Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione had decided it best if they kept to themselves. Harry, however still sought refuge with Colleen every now and then. She had almost become one of them. But she still wouldn't ever be as tightly twined as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just all on their own.  
  
Harry and Colleen hadn't spoken of that one night since it actually happened. Harry desperately wanted to be with her again. Feel her, touch her, be inside her. But he knew it wasn't safe. He was going to have to find a way around the few teachers there were left at the school, most had been called away to help the fight.  
  
Hagrid hadn't been there all year and before Dumbledore had left, Harry had spoken with him as to his whereabouts.  
  
"Dumbledore, where's Hagrid?" he'd asked as Dumbledore packed only a few essential things in a sack.  
  
"He is off trying to persuade the giants to join us. We heard that he was making progress yesterday. He may be back sooner than we'd anticipated." Had been Dumbledore's response.  
  
"But he's alright?" Harry pressed on, trying to be as thorough as possible.  
  
"Yes, he is fine." Dumbledore assured him. "Now, you ought to be running along to your class." And with that, Dumbledore had shoed him from his office and Harry had went to his class.  
  
It was Tuesday now and everyone was in Potions. Snape hadn't been called away yet, to many peoples horror. They thought or sure that he'd be one of the first people to be called, but they let him stay at the school. No one knew why, but they all hoped that he'd be called soon. He was becoming unbearable. He'd docked Gryffindor thirty points within the first ten minutes of the class and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had been docked twenty. None of them knew why he'd docked the points, just that he had. But Slytherin on the other hand had been rewarded fifty for no apparent reason. Needless to say, people were becoming very unhappy about the whole thing.  
  
"Now, what would happen if I added a dragon scale to the potion?" he asked them.  
  
Only Hermione raised her hand. "You'd get an explosion. The caldron would over boil and then when it hit the cold floor, it would explode."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger. It would indeed do just that. Perhaps next time, you'd care to wait for m to call on you before you speak. Five points from Gryffindor." Was his reply. Hermione didn't raise her hand at all or the rest of class. Harry and Ron could both tell this was a very hard thing to do for her. It almost looked as if it were causing her pain!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night, when they went to dinner, they came into the Hall to find that it had only one single table left now.  
  
Over the week, more and more people had requested going into hiding and many had been sent back home to their families. Almost all of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had returned home. Not a single Slytherin or Gryffindor had left though. It was almost a battle all in its own. A battle to see who would chicken out first and go home.  
  
Tonight, the only table that was left was what used to be Gryffindor table (They could tell because Fred and George had carved their names in it the night before they left.). There were so few people, that you could actually tell all four houses apart from one another. Gryffindor sat all the way on the end, closest to the staff table which only had four teachers left now. Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Feather-Bee were the only ones left. The only ones to protect the very existence of Hogwarts.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up abruptly and called for everyone's attention. "Please, quiet down. I would like to announce that we will no longer be teaching anything accept Defense Against the Dark Arts. With the resent events happening at the Ministry, we feel that our time, as well as yours, is better spent teaching you things that you may be using very shortly. For those o you who absolutely cannot live without the other classes, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to manage without them or the time being. We will notify you as soon as we decide to continue teaching the other subjects." She said as she finished her announcement.  
  
"Wow, things at the Ministry must be serious.." Hermione said, her voice trailing off.  
  
"Must be, to be canceling all the other classes except Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron replied, looking shiftily at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I wish the teachers would tell us what's going on. All they do is keep us in the dark about everything that's going on." Harry said angrily. "They treat us like we're children, and we're not! They can't keep sheltering us like this forever!" His fellow Gryffindor's and a few of the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's that were left were beginning to stare. They were intrigued by what he was saying. "If they're going to teach us how to defend ourselves, we need to know what we're up against." Several of the onlookers nodded in agreement. "Don't we have the right to know what's going on? I mean, we're graduating this year and we need to know what the real world is like, not this little make-believe world that all the teachers and our parents like to keep us in!"  
  
"Harry's right!" Ron said in agreement, springing to his feet. He looked very noble. "And if the teachers won't tell us what's going on then we'll figure it out for ourselves!"  
  
"Yeah, exactly!" Harry said, also getting to his feet. Together, they looked as if they were the Ministers of Magic and they were giving a speech that would alter the course of history. "And if we have to find out what's going on, on our own, then so be it! Who's with me?"  
  
"I'm with you Harry!" Hermione said, getting to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, Harry! We're with you all the way! 'Til the very end mate!" Ron shouted, rising his goblet in a toast. Everyone followed his lead.  
  
"'Til the end!" they all shouted, even the Slytherin's.  
  
"What on earth is going on here?" It was Professor McGonagall. The eruption of support had grabbed her attention.  
  
"We're tired of being left in the dark about everything that's going on in the Ministry!" Harry replied. "And if you don't tell us right now what's going on, then you leave us no choice but to dig until we find out the truth! Either way, we will find out, so you might as well tell us now and save us the time and energy."  
  
"Fine, Potter. You want to know so badly, then I'll tell you." McGonagall began in a very perturbed tone. "Today, it was confirmed that Cornelius Fudge was captured, tortured and then killed by You-Know-Who's followers. The Minister of Magic is dead." Almost everyone in the Great Hall gasped at this news. "The Ministry was attacked again yesterday and as we speak, our forces are going head to head with You-Know-Who's. You-Know-Who's forces have started to move out into the wizarding community and are beginning to attack people in their homes. People have started to go into hiding. And lastly, Professor Dumbledore was captured earlier this evening and unless he gives them the information they want, they will kill him." 


	6. His One and Only

A/N: For all the Cornelius Fudge fans out there, I'm sorry, but it just kinda happened!!! As for the fait of our beloved head master Dumbledore, we'll have to wait and see what happens. Please rate!!! Oh, and there's sex in this chapter by the way. I'd recommend all the PG-13 and below rated people to look away from this chapter immediately. :-D ENJOY!!!  
  
"K-kill him?" Lavender Brown sputtered in shock. "But- but they- they can't kill Dumbledore!"  
  
"Well, they very well may." Professor McGonagall replied sharply. "Happy, Potter? Are you satisfied?" she spat at him.  
  
"Yes, I am. Thank you, Professor, for being so straight forward with us. You've saved us all a great deal of time and effort." Harry replied shrewdly. Professor McGonagall just scowled and walked away, the rest of the teachers close behind her.  
  
The teachers left the students there, stunned by what they'd just heard. Some girls started crying. Others just went up to their dormitories. The boys tried to comfort the girls, and some just stared blankly ahead, as if they weren't even there.  
  
Slowly, but surely, the Hall began to empty out. Harry Ron and Hermione were the last to leave.  
  
"I'm gonna go up to bed.." Ron said, his voice sounded very distant and distracted.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go too." Hermione replied, following Ron from the Hall. "You coming Harry?" she asked before she exited.  
  
"In a bit." He replied. As soon as they'd left and were out of ear shot, he put his head in his hands and let out a long sob of remorse.  
  
"Now you're wishing that you hadn't have asked, aren't you, Harry?" It was Colleen Feather-Bee. She emerged from the shadows and came into the light of the torches that hung from the walls.  
  
"Colleen.. What are you doing here?" Harry asked her, shocked by her sudden appearance and embarrassed that she was seeing him in this state.  
  
"I never left the Hall. I figured you might stay and I wanted to make sure you were all right." She replied, the light bouncing off her hair, today shoulder-length black with blood red highlights.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry replied, wiping his eyes with his robes sleeve.  
  
"Harry", Colleen began, but she didn't need to speak. They both knew exactly why she had stayed. It was partially because she was concerned about him, but there was far more to it than that.  
  
She walked over to him, touched him lightly with the tip of her finger. In the light of the room, all twelve earrings in both ears glistened like ice bergs.  
  
Harry grabbed her by the hips and drew her close to him. He kissed her in a passionate embrace. She began to undo his robe's ties. He moved his hands from her hips to her ass and squeezed it lightly. She gave a slight giggle and tapped his lips with her tongue, asking for entrance. He granted it without hesitation.  
  
His robes fell to the table top. She lifted his shirt, reached it over his head and tossed it to the side. He undid her robes ties and unzipped her pants. She reached down his pants and took his manhood in her hands. He felt a tightening in his pants as she stepped out of hers. He reached her shirt up above her head and tossed it next to his. He kicked his pants off onto the floor and lay back on the table. She crawled on top of him. She felt his abs and that made her even more aroused than she already was. She was a sucker for a guy's abs.  
  
He reached around to her back and undid her bra, with some difficulty, but that's to be expected. He touched her breast; dragging his finger from the top to the bottom. She got goose bumps and Harry could feel her nipple harden under his hand palm. She started to work his boxers down, but only got to his ankles. He kicked them of the rest of the way.  
  
She could feel his rock hard cock begging for entrance into her. She kicked her underwear off and mounted him. She began rocking back and forth slowly at first, but quicker and quicker as she went on. Harry knocked his head back in pleasure as she ran her fingers through her hair. She began to moan quietly at first, but soon enough it grew louder and louder until the sound filled the entire Hall.  
  
Harry grabbed at her breasts, sucked on her nipples, and fingered her clit. This only made her moaning grow louder.  
  
As much as Harry was enjoying himself, he still couldn't help but to picture himself with Hermione, not Colleen. He'd always loved Hermione, but never confessed to it. He knew he'd blown it now though. He was sure that she was with Ron now and he'd missed his opportunity. He seriously thought about stopping, but that thought entered his mind and left almost immediately. He was enjoying himself far too much to stop.  
  
"Oh god, Harry!" Colleen said as she drew closer and closer to orgasm. She kissed him passionately, rubbing her hands all over his chest and abs.  
  
Their breathing rates were erratic and Colleen was beginning to shake with anticipation. Harry was about to cum when Colleen lurched forward and her body went ridged. She let out a loud moan of pleasure as she orgasmed. Then Harry let out a long moan himself as he came, letting loose his seed inside her.  
  
Colleen rested her head on Harry's chest, his cock still inside her. She was quivering from the pleasure she'd just experienced.  
  
"Harry," she began, lifting her head from his chest. "I think.." Her voice trailed off. "Harry, I think I love you."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He knew he didn't love her. He loved Hermione. She was the one he thought about every night before he fell asleep since the day he met her. She was the one who always knew just how to make him feel better. She was the one who could make him smile, even if he was on the brink of destruction. She was the one that made him want to be a better person, to fight for this world of theirs. She was the one..  
  
"I know you don't feel the same way." Colleen said a moment later. "I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in your soul. You love me as a friend, not as more. You're heart belongs to another. I knew that the moment I laid eyes on you. But to whom, I cannot be sure." Her voice drifted off into nothingness. She got off him and gathered her cloths. She began to get dressed, and so did he. He still didn't know what to say.  
  
"Harry, I know you don't know what to say to me right now." Colleen said, slipping her pants on. "Just know that I don't expect you to love me back. We're friends and nothing more. I realize that. I just wanted to tell you that I think I might be starting to think of you as more than a friend.."  
  
Harry hugged her in a tight embrace. He did love her, but not in the way she loved him.  
  
"Go get the girl you really love." Colleen said, braking away from him and beginning to put her robes back on. "Who ever she is, she's got to love you. Everyone does. She shouldn't be any exception." Harry took her words to heart, kissed her a quick peck on the cheek, zipped his pants, threw his shirt and robes on and ran out of the Hall and up to Gryffindor tower. He was going to take her advice and go get the woman, not the girl, but the woman he loved.  
  
A/N: Hey, hope ya liked this chapter! Please review it and lemme know what ya think about it. Hope you'll like the next chapter as much as I'm hoping you liked this one!! 


	7. He Always Knew

A/N: hope ya like this chapter! Please review! Please note, lot's of LEMON in this chap!!! ENJOY! :-D  
  
He dashed up the stares, quick as a flash. When he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he gathered his breath and said the pass word, now Cornish Pixie.  
  
When he entered the common room, at first he thought it was empty, but then he saw the silhouette of someone in the window. It was Hermione. She was crying.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he drew closer to her.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She replied quickly, wiping away the tears from her face.  
  
"Hermione, there's something wrong, now please, tell me." Harry persisted, taking his robes off and laying them down on the sofa. He wasn't going to give up until she told him.  
  
"I can't tell you." She replied, tears welling in her eyes again, as if she was bursting to tell him.  
  
"Since when can you not talk to me about things?" he asked her, giving her a small smile.  
  
She sighed heavily as he sat down on the window sill with her. "It's not that I can't......" she replied. "It's that I..." words seemed to fail her.  
  
"It's that you what?" Harry prodded her.  
  
"Harry, I.... I.... I like you.... A lot... more than a friend kind of like.... But I know you're with Colleen...." She replied as a tear started to stream down her face.  
  
Harry scooted close to her, turned her head to face him. He looked deep into her eyes. Within the depths, he saw a great sorrow. The kind of sorrow he felt for Sirius.  
  
"But Hermione," he began, touching her hand lightly. "I'm not with Colleen."  
  
"You're- you're not?" she sputtered in disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm not. Not anymore anyways. I realized that I didn't care for her that way. I realized that you're the only person I've ever really loved." He replied.  
  
At this, she moved in close to him and kissed him lightly. When she pulled back, he framed her head in his hands and brought her back in.  
  
"Oh, god. I love you Harry! I love you so much!" she cried as tears streamed down her face in joy.  
  
"I love you too!" Harry replied, pulling her back into a passionate kiss.  
  
As they kissed, Hermione began to stand up, beckoning Harry to rise with him. He gave in without hesitation, though in the back of his mind he was thinking "What's she got up her sleeve?"  
  
She pressed tight up against him, and suddenly his question was answered. She wanted him... bad.  
  
She reached for his belt buckle and started to undo it with surprising ease.  
  
Harry began unbuttoning her blouse to reveal a silky white bra with lace on the borders. He'd never realized just how beautiful she truly was until that moment. They broke away momentarily and Harry took his shirt off. They leaned back into another passionate kiss. Their tongues mingled as if they'd both wanted to do this since the second they saw each other 7 years ago on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Hermione's shirt dropped to the floor along side Harry's. Harry reached around her back and undid her bra with more ease than he'd expected. Hermione let it fall to the floor on top of her shirt.  
  
Harry pulled her in as close and as tight as he could, keeping on hand on her back, the other now on her breast. She had goose bumps and Harry could tell she was very nervous.  
  
His hand moved from her breast down to the top of her pants and began to undo her low-rise jeans as she unzipped his pants and they fell to the floor. He stepped out of his trousers and reached down the back of her pants and squeezed her ass tightly.  
  
He began to feel a tightening in his boxer shorts as their breathing rates began to increase. Everything seemed to be going by very fast, almost as if someone had hit the fast forward button.  
  
She reached to the rims of her jeans and let them fall to the floor, then shoved them away with her foot off to the side with her shirt and bra.  
  
Never had she wanted everyone this badly. Never had she thought that she would one day she would be in the Gryffindor Common Room about to make mad passionate love to Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione leaned Harry back onto the back of the sofa and they toppled over and landed with a thud on the floor in front of the fire place, which was still burning brightly. Hermione got on top of Harry. She could feel him begging for entrance into her.  
  
"Harry.... I.... I've never done this before." She confessed, blushing slightly.  
  
"It's alright." Harry replied, pulling her down and kissing her lightly. "I'll be gentle."  
  
He rolled over, keeping Hermione close to him. He slid his hand down her panties and slid them off down to her ankles, where she kicked them off the rest of the way. Harry took his boxers off to reveal his manhood, which was now harder than a rock and ready to go.  
  
"This might hurt." He said, easing his cock into her. She was so warm and welcoming. Not at all afraid.  
  
She let out a low moan of pain as he popped her cherry. She grabbed his back, leaving nail marks on his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry said, easing himself inside her the rest of the way. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to."  
  
"No, I want to." Hermione replied, lifting her head and kissing him. "Just do it." She breathed in a sexy voice that did not belong to her, but she knew was hers.  
  
Harry began to move back an forth slowly at first, careful not to cause her any more pain than he already had, but she soon began to moan softly in pleasure, and he quickened his pace. He moved swiftly back and forth, moving in and out of her in one flowed movement. She wrapped her legs around him, and moved with him, moaning louder with each thrust he made.  
  
Harry had always imagined this. Always imagined all of this. This exact setting. The moonlight streaming in through the window, the fire burning brightly, and their bodies intertwined to become one.  
  
She moaned louder, and as she did so, he had to cover her mouth as to not wake up everyone in the dormitories. His hand muffled the sound, but it was still very apparent that she was enduring great pleasure.  
  
Her breathing rate became quick and shallow as she grew nearer and nearer to orgasm. His breathing rate became deep and heavy. Then, he felt a sudden release inside her as he let his seed loose. He let out a soft moan of pleasure. He kept going though, even though he already came.  
  
Hermione's moaning grew the loudest that it could and she suddenly felt a great release in her mower abdomen as she orgasmed and squeezed Harry tightly as she began to quiver with pleasure.  
  
Hair matted to his forehead, Harry slowed to a stop and kissed her lightly, his breathing rate still not back to normal.  
  
"I love you." Harry said when he pulled away from her.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione whispered to him, giving him a smile he'd never seen on her face before. It was a smile of utter joy and complete and total loving.  
  
Shortly there after, they fell asleep on the sofa, Hermione in Harry's arms, not knowing that far above them, from the common room balcony, someone had seen them. Someone knew what they'd done and that someone wasn't about to sit idly by and let this happen again.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to see that Hermione was still fast asleep on his chest, breathing in and out slowly. Harry couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she was when she was asleep.  
  
Based on the sky outside, it was still very early. It didn't look like anyone was up yet, so, quietly, and carefully, Harry moved out from under Hermione and slipped his boxers and trousers back on. He grabbed his shirt and robes, and headed upstairs to the boys dormitories to get ready for classes.  
  
When he entered the boys' dormitory, he found that Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all still fast asleep, Neville snoring a wee bit.  
  
He tiptoed over to his bed, and screwed it up a bit to make it look like he'd slept in it the night before. Then he walked to the foot of his four- poster and opened his trunk and took out a set of clean work robes. Silently, he dressed and went back downstairs to Hermione.  
  
When he entered the common room, he saw that Hermione was still fast asleep, clutching a pillow that was where he used to be. How he longed to be that pillow at that moment. She'd wrapped up in her robes which they'd been using as a blanket.  
  
He walked silently over to Hermione, knelt down beside her, and stroked her hair. It was so soft and it smelled so good; like a ripe bunch of strawberries.  
  
He drug his finger along side her cheek, leaned in and kissed her at which point she woke up immediately.  
  
"Morning." She greeted him giving him that same smile she'd given him the night before.  
  
"Morning." He replied, returning the smile.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, but never faltering in her long, loving gaze.  
  
"It's still early. No one's up yet." He replied.  
  
Hermione yawned loudly and sat up, keeping her robes over her top. "I'm gonna go take e a shower, get ready for classes."  
  
"Alright." Harry replied as she stood up.  
  
Harry got up from his knee and grabbed her wrist as she began to walk away. She stopped and whipped around to face him. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her robes fall to the floor in a heap. She reached down with one hand and unzipped his trousers.  
  
She reached down his trousers and into his boxers. Harry felt a nice tightening within his loins.  
  
She withdrew his ever hardening cock and raised one leg up which Harry grabbed as he inserted himself into her. She was just as warm as he'd remembered.  
  
He backed up against the brick wall of the common room, and turned around so Hermione had her back to the wall instead.  
  
He grabbed her hips and she raised both legs up.  
  
He started pumping her up and down. She wrapped her legs around his waste and dug her fingers into a groove in the wall behind her. She began moaning in a low, pleasurable tone. She shut her eyes tight as she reached closer and closer to orgasm.  
  
Harry could feel himself drawing closer to cumming.  
  
They moved as one as their breathing rates increased.  
  
Hermione felt a sudden release of the build up she was having moments earlier as she let out a low moan which she tried to stifle but couldn't.  
  
Harry kept going, not caring if anyone saw them, not caring if they were heard fucking like ravines beasts.  
  
Hermione could feel a second, more intense build up welling inside her.  
  
Harry pumped her harder and faster. Her moaning grew louder and louder until Harry was sure they were going to wake up the whole castle.  
  
She felt another and even better release of the build up tension that had been welling inside her again.  
  
As Hermione let out one more, even louder moan of pleasure, Harry could feel himself reaching his climax and he then felt a sudden release as he gave her one last good, hard, pump. He could feel his seed spread deep within her.  
  
She kissed his passionately, intertwining her tongue with his. He sat her back down as he withdrew himself from her. She kissed him one last time and went over to her robe, and gathered up her clothes as she headed up to the girls dormitory to get ready for classes.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They didn't see each other again until breakfast a few hours later.  
  
Harry was already sitting at Gryffindor table with Ron when Hermione walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"G'morning!" Hermione greeted them, giving Harry a slight glance in which Harry saw the want she felt for him deep within her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
She took a seat next to Harry, sitting a bit closer to him than she normally would have, causing their knees to meet. Neither of them cared to move their legs.  
  
"So, where were YOU last night, Harry?" Ron asked him as he shoved a piece of toast into his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked him as he brought a fork full of eggs up to his mouth. His voice was surprisingly convincing.  
  
"You never came to bed last night. Where were you?" Ron replied as he buttered another piece of toast.  
  
"Oh, that." Harry replied, taking a drink from his goblet. "I couldn't sleep, so I stayed down in the common room for most of the night."  
  
"Oh, I figured you'd gotten together with Colleen or something." Ron replied raising his toast to his mouth.  
  
"Why would you think that?!" Exclaimed Harry as he chocked on some pumpkin juice. He hadn't told anyone, even Ron, about him and Colleen.  
  
"Well, it was a bit obvious, mate." Ron replied, taking a drink from his goblet to wash down the toast. "I mean, you and her were always sneaking off together. Kinda hard not to notice that something was going on."  
  
"Well, it's over between me and her. I realized that I didn't think of her like that." At these words, Harry moved his foot closer to Hermione's. Ron didn't seem to notice this, for which Harry was very grateful for.  
  
"Wow, what brought about the change of mind?" Ron prodded. Harry was beginning to think that maybe he knew about him and Hermione.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I just realized that I didn't care for her like that." Harry replied, wanting more than ever to drop the subject.  
  
"Well, sorry it didn't work out, mate." Ron replied, stuffing a fork of eggs into his mouth and washing it down with some pumpkin juice.  
  
"If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be." Harry replied, taking one last gulp of pumpkin juice, then excused himself to the boys room.  
  
Hermione watched him leave the Hall, and as soon as Harry was out of site, Ron broke into the questions right off.  
  
"Are you and Harry an item?" he asked, causing Hermione to choke on a piece of toast she had been swallowing at the time.  
  
"W-what?!" she sputtered.  
  
"Are you and Harry an item?" Ron repeated, looking her dead in the eye.  
  
"Emm..."  
  
She didn't have time to answer. The bell for first period rang and Harry came running back into the Hall to grab his school books for the morning's lessons. 


	8. A Hard Days Night

A/N: Hey, I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter! Just wait for what I've got in store for the next chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks! :-D  
  
That morning, they were all happy to see that they had Colleen for their morning classes. Everyone that is except the Slytherin's who seemed to have a hit on her.  
  
"Why do we have to have this half-breed scum?!" Malfoy complained loudly.  
  
"Well, I do hope you're not talking about me." Colleen said, eyeing Malfoy with great dislike. "I mean, how can you be? After all, I am a pure blood."  
  
"Oh, are you now?" replied Malfoy in his sinisterly snide voice.  
  
"Yes, my father was Sirius Black and my mother was Andromeda Black. Yeah, they were cousins, but they were forced to marry. They got divorced as soon as my father went to Azkaban though." Colleen replied. This shut Malfoy up immediately. "Please put your books away. What we're studying today won't be found in the books you've been assigned." She called over the soft chatter of the class. "Today, w will be studying the Unforgivable Curses. Professor McGonagall thought it'd be most appropriate to teach you the things that Voldemort is using against us. It's only to protect yourselves. And would you all grow up? It's just a name!" she added testily as the class shuddered at the sound of the name. "A wise man once told me that the fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself. That man was Albus Dumbledore. Now, moving on. Can anyone name me one of the three Unforgivable Curses?"  
  
Very few people raised their hands. Hermione's hand shot straight up of course.  
  
"Hmmm.... How about.... Ye. Miss Weasley." Colleen called on Ginny.  
  
"The Cruciatus Curse." Ginny replied, lowering her hand.  
  
"Very good Ginny." Colleen replied, giving her a small smile. "5 points to Gryffindor. Can anyone name me another one?"  
  
"Hermione and Ron were the only ones to raise their hands.  
  
"Ron." She called.  
  
"The Imperius Curse." Ron replied, in a very quiet voice. It was deadly quiet in the class so his voice vibrated off the ceiling and walls.  
  
"Very good Ron. Another 5 points to Gryffindor." Colleen said, her voice ringing throughout the room. "And can anyone name me the last one?"  
  
No one except Harry raised their hand. Not even Hermione.  
  
"Alright, Harry." She called, giving him a burning gaze.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Harry replied in a voice barley higher than a whisper. People all around him gasped at the sound of the curse.  
  
"Very good Harry." Colleen replied, keeping her burning gaze on him. "Another 5 points to Gryffindor."  
  
Harry looked away from her, determined not to meet her eyes.  
  
"Which curse would you like to study first?" Colleen asked the class. No one raised their hand to volunteer a curse. "No one?" Colleen questioned, looking around the room." Alright, let's start with the Imperius Curse. Who can tell me what it does?" Again, no one raised their hand. "Well, it looks as if no one knows. This should make for a very interesting period then."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Colleen was right. The class period was VERY interesting indeed. She put them all under the Cruciatus curse until everyone was able to successfully fight it off, then they were hit with the Imperius Curse and by the end of class, the only person to even make the slightest difference to their cock roach while using Avada Kedavra was Hermione who seemed to have caused her cock roach severe pain.  
  
When lunch rolled around, they were all very grateful to be getting out of the class room.  
  
"She mad!" Ron exclaimed dishing up a plate of mashed potatoes.  
  
"She's not mad." Hermione began. "She just has her own way of teaching, and quite frankly I like the way she teaches,"  
  
"You would." Ron muttered under his breath just loud enough for Harry to hear. They both had to suppress a snicker. "Look, all I'm saying is that I think this is a bit much for people to be handling right now, what with everything at the Ministry going on and all."  
  
"I see your point, but if we don't learn how to block and use these curses and the school is attacked, we need to know what we're doing and how to protect ourselves." Hermione replied, grabbing a chicken leg from one of the platters.  
  
"Yeah, I can see your point, but she's still mad." Ron replied, starting to stuff his face with fried chicken.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The after noon's lessons weren't much better. They had Colleen again and she made sure they could still fight off the Cruciatus Curse and performed the Imperius Curse three times on each of them. By the end o class, only Hermione, Ron, Hannah Abbot, and Pansy Parkinson had killed their cockroaches. When the bell rang, they were all greatly relieved and very sore.  
  
"Ron, you're right." Hermione said as they gathered up their belongings from the desks. "She is mad."  
  
Ron and Harry laughed at this. They never thought they'd live to see the day when Hermione would admit that one of their teachers was mad, with the exceptions of Snape and Umbridge of course.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
That night at dinner, Hermione sat next to Harry again. Harry kept one hand bellow the table and on Hermione's leg. He wanted her so bad.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall called over the chatter. The Hall went silent almost immediately. "We have just been informed from our sources in the Ministry that Professor Dumbledore has been found." People began cheering immediately. "Quiet please. He has been found, but is having to stay at St. Mungo's for a few weeks before he will be returning to Hogwarts." She finished. Harry was the loudest to cheer. Slytherin didn't seem overly happy about this, but applauded politely anyways. McGonagall sat back down in her chair next to Dumbledore's, which now sat empty, with a small smile on her face, a rarity for her.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe Dumbledore's coming back!" Hermione exclaimed. "I would have thought he'd want to stay and fight in the Ministry."  
  
"Maybe he thinks his time is better spent here at Hogwarts. "Harry suggested, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Maybe he thinks the schools going to be attacked?" Hermione said, casting worried looks at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Ron agreed, giving a heavy sigh of dread and forlorn.  
  
"Well, at least if we are attacked, Dumbledore will be here to help us keep the school safe." Hermione put in hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, true. You don't think anyone'll die if we're attacked, do you?" Ron asked. His voice had a slight tone of fear to it.  
  
"I dunno......." Harry said darkly, casting a worried glance down at his dinner plate.  
  
Ron looked even more worried when Hermione failed to answer.  
  
"I'm sure everyone will be just fine." Hermione said, trying to get away from the subject of anyone dieing. "Well, it's nearly 8, I think I'm gonna go to bed a bit early." She added, getting up from the table and heading up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ron and Harry watched her until she was out of sight. When she was gone, Ron sprung the questions on Harry at once.  
  
"Are you and Hermione involved?" Ron asked in a low tone, just high enough for only Harry to hear.  
  
"What do you mean involved? Involved in what?" Harry asked, though he knew exactly what Ron was on about.  
  
"Are you and her.... Ya know.... Together? Ron asked, giving Harry a shifty eyed look.  
  
"Are me and Hermione like, girlfriend and boyfriend?" Harry asked, making sure he knew exactly what Ron was talking about as if he didn't already know.  
  
"Yeah." Ron replied. "Are you and Hermione going out?" he repeated himself.  
  
"I'm not gonna lie to you. We-"Harry was cut off.  
  
"It is after 8 now, will you all please report to your dormitories for the night." Professor McGonagall said over the low chatter of the students.  
  
To Harry's great relief, he never got around to answering Ron's question.  
  
When they got up to Gryffindor Tower, everyone headed up to their dormitories.  
  
Around midnight, Harry still hadn't fallen asleep. He couldn't get Hermione out of his mind. He got up from his four-poster and tiptoed silently across the dormitory room to the door. He opened it as silently as he could and shut the door behind him.  
  
When he got down to the common room, he was shocked to see that Hermione was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing down here?" Harry asked her, taking a seat next to her by the fire.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She replied. "I kept thinking about you." She looked over at him with that loving look in her eyes.  
  
"Funny." He replied, returning the same loving gaze. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either."  
  
Hermione leaned in and kissed him. Harry put his arm around her. He could still smell her hair. It smelled just as good as it had that morning, maybe even better.  
  
Hermione began undoing her bath robe.  
  
"Wait." Harry said pulling away from her.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you want to?" she asked, looking at him as though he were about to tell her something horrid.  
  
"Of course I want to." Harry replied, looking taken aback at the very thought of not wanting to. "I just think we should do this somewhere else."  
  
"Well, our dormitories are full and neither of us was made head boy or girl, so where do you suggest we go?" Hermione asked, though she knew there was no where else.  
  
"But you forget," Harry said. "We have the chamber we used in 5th year for the D.A. meetings." Hermione smiled and said "Alright, lets go then." And set off for the common room door.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They were very lucky they didn't run into anyone as they made their way down the twisting, winding corridors toward the chamber. They'd forgotten Harry's map and cloak back in the dormitories.  
  
As they snuck along the passage ways, Hermione began to walk closer and closer to Harry. When they were nearly shoulder to shoulder, Harry grabbed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.  
  
It took nearly 15 minutes to get from the common room to the hidden chamber. When they entered the chamber, they saw a beautiful king sized bed in the colours of red and gold. It had gorgeous forest green hangings and sat in the middle of the room. The walls and floor were covered in candles and the bed was covered in red rose petals.  
  
"Oh my god...." Hermione breathed. "It's.... beautiful! And there's no one I'd rather be here with than you Harry." She added turning to look at him.  
  
"Harry turned to face her. The candle light glinted in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and tasted like peaches and cream.  
  
"Make love to me Harry." Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry closed the chamber door.  
  
But right out side the door, was the same person who had seen them the night before. They'd just gotten their wand out when Harry closed the door, and they weren't about to hit him with a simple stunning charm either....  
  
A/N: Hey, hope ya liked this!! Please review!! Thanks to those of you who have!! I appreciate it! As for the person who's practically stalking Harry and Hermione, you'll have to wait and find out who it is, but believe me, we will find out who it is!! 


	9. Something He Never Knew

A/N: I know I say this every time, but please review!! Thanks guys! Please enjoy this next chapter!!  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to find that Hermione was still fast asleep. He was holding her around the middle and she had her back to him. It was physically impossible for them to be any closer than they were at that exact moment.  
  
He buried his face in her hair. It smelled as good as it had the day before.  
  
Light streamed in through a picture window behind the bed and by now, the candles that had once covered the walls and floor had burned out. The rose petals that had covered the bed, now lay strewn on the floor and several of them had somehow made their way into Hermione's hair.  
  
It was a perfect moment in a perfect time. He wanted to stay like that forever, but he knew they couldn't. Ron would know for sure they were more than "just friends" if they stayed there.  
  
Hermione turned over to face him. Her hand became positioned right next to his cock and he felt a tightening under the sheets. She just slept on though, not knowing that Harry had just gotten a hard on or that for the next two hours, he would watch over her, stroking her hair and never tearing his gaze away from her.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione woke up around ten o'clock to the site of Harry's ever loving eyes and his beautifully gentle smile.  
  
"Morning." She greeted him, stretching her arms downwards under the sheets and realizing that Harry was still very hard. "Is that a gun, or are you just happy to see me? She asked in a mock serious tone, letting a goofy smile spread across her face.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her passionately as she began to grab at his manhood. This only made him want her even more.  
  
She rolled him over onto his back and got on top of him. Slowly, gently, she slid him into herself. She began to rock back and forth, wanting him more and more every second.  
  
Harry's breathing rate increased. He grabbed her hips as she moved back and forth on him and lifted his head and began to suck on her nipples. She moaned with pleasure as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
She began moving faster and faster. She grabbed at his back in pleasure. She looked down and kissed him deeply.  
  
Harry couldn't believe this was all really happening. He'd longed for moments like this for years and now it was actually happening.  
  
He rolled over and began to pump her hard and fast. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed his chest. Harry could feel himself about to cum. He'd never wanted anyone as bad as he wanted Hermione right now.  
  
Hermione let out a loud moan of pleasure as she orgasmed. Harry kept going. He wanted to keep going forever....  
  
He felt a sudden release deep within her as he gave one last hard pump. He could feel his cum spread within her.  
  
"I love you." Hermione breathed. "God, I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply again.  
  
"I love you too." Harry replied when they broke away from each other. He really did love her. He always had and he knew he always would.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They were lucky it was Saturday, otherwise they would have missed their morning lessons. When noon rolled around, they got out of bed, got dressed and left the chamber headed in different directions.  
  
Harry got back to Gryffindor Tower first. When he entered the common room, he was surprised to see that Ron was the only person in there.  
  
"Where have you been??" Ron asked as soon as he saw Harry.  
  
"Spent the night out in the gardens. I couldn't sleep." He lied, flawlessly. He almost thought that Ron believed him, but then Ron replied.  
  
"Sure you were." Ron cast an angry look at Harry. "Harry, I wanna know the truth, and I'm not gonna drop it until you tell me. Are you and Hermione together?"  
  
Harry looked taken aback at this, then said, "Ron, I'm not going to lie to you. Hermione and I are-"  
  
The tower door opened and in walked Hermione.  
  
"Ah, good, now I can talk to both of you." Ron said in a rather unnerved tone.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked, looking totally confused.  
  
"I'm just having a little chat with Harry." Ron replied. He seemed very angry. "And I was just asking him if you and him were an item. So, are you?" he pressed on.  
  
Hermione and Harry just stared at each other from across the room.  
  
"You are, aren't you?" Ron asked, sounding very hurt.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, we are." Harry replied. "Ron, I'm-"  
  
"No, you know what? Just forget it. I'm happy for you, but leave me alone. Just leave me the fuck alone!" Ron yelled and ran from the common room.  
  
"RON!" Hermione called after him. He just kept going.  
  
They ran to the door to try and stop him, but he managed to get there before they could. He just kept running down the corridor, never looking back to see the people who used to be his best friends.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong with him?" Hermione asked him in a very concerned and shuddery voice.  
  
"I dunno." Harry replied. "He was just fine one minute and then he started yelling at me about where I'd been all night and asked me if we were together. Then you came in and he just broke down. I don't get it...."  
  
"We have to find him and see what's wrong." Hermione said as she turned on her heal and headed out of the room.  
  
"I'll take the north and east parts of the castle. You take the south and west." Harry said as he dashed ahead of her towards the main stair case. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
Hermione stood there for a moment. Then she headed towards the west wing of the castle in search of Ron.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They spent almost two and a half hours looking for Ron, and he was no where to be found. Harry was about to head back to the Great Hall when he thought of the one place he hadn't looked yet: Outside in the gardens.  
  
Harry ran down the front stairs and burst through the double doors that lead to the outside world.  
  
It was a beautiful, cool day. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange and yellow glow over the castle.  
  
Harry ran down the front steps and took a quick look around. He didn't see anyone except Ginny and a few of her friends over by the lake.  
  
He ran around to the other side of the castle. Underneath a very old oak tree, he saw Ron. He wasn't alone. Hermione was with him.  
  
They were speaking just loud enough for Harry to hear them.  
  
"Ron, I'm just trying to understand why you're getting so upset." Hermione said trying to fight back tears of frustration.  
  
"Ask Harry. He knows." Ron replied, casting a glance ever towards the Quidditch field.  
  
"Harry doesn't know though! I asked him, and he swears he doesn't know!" Hermione replied. Harry could tell it was getting harder and harder to fight back the tears.  
  
"Hermione, lemme talk to Ron alone for a second, alright?" Harry said moving towards them.  
  
"Where-"Hermione began, but was cut of almost immediately.  
  
"Just go." Harry said. "I think I know why...." He replied.  
  
"Al-alright." Hermione faltered. She got up and walked away around the corner of the castle towards the lake.  
  
"Ron, I think I know why you're so upset." Harry began taking a seat down across from him. "It's because-"  
  
"-I'm in love with Hermione." Ron finished Harry's sentence for him. "Harry, you've always known I love her. More than just a friend. I've always acted like I think she's a know-it-all, but I really love her. I really do."  
  
"I- I never knew...." Harry said, his voice trailing off. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asked him.  
  
"I guess I always just thought you knew...." Ron replied. "I never thought I needed to. I figured you always had a feeling that I did." He cast a glance down at the ground.  
  
"I never knew Ron. If I had, I never would have...." Words seemed to fail Harry.  
  
"I know you wouldn't have." Ron replied, giving Harry a small smile. "I know you'd have left her alone. I was stupid to have thought that you knew."  
  
"No, I should have known now that I actually think about it." Harry replied. He found himself feeling suddenly very naïve and stupid.  
  
"Still, I should have just told you." Ron replied sounding rather saddened. "Oh well. There's nothing I can do now. You're with her and that's that. I'm not gonna stop you."  
  
"Ron, if you don't want me seeing her, I'll break it off right now." Harry replied. As much as he loved Hermione, he couldn't stand the thought of loosing his best friend and if that meant loosing Hermione in the process of keeping Ron, he was prepared to make that sacrifice.  
  
"No, I don't want you to break up with her!" Ron replied sounding appalled at the thought of Harry breaking things off with her. "I care too much about her to see her hurt like that. No, don't leave her like that. If you're gonna break up with her, you do it some other time and for some other reason. I don't want to be the cause of you two breaking up. You're my best friends, and all that matters to me if you two being happy." Ron was very serious. Harry wished he was just bluffing, but he could tell that Ron was being as honest as he could be.  
  
"Alright." Harry gave in. "I won't break up with her, but if it gets to be too much for you, you tell me and I'll end it right there on the spot. You're my best friend Ron, and I care too much about you than to loose you over a girl, even if she is both our best friends."  
  
"I know you do." Ron replied.  
  
They got to their feet. As Harry began to walk back towards the front of the castle, Ron grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Thanks...." Ron whispered and swept away, back to the castle.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw him enter the Great Hall.  
  
"Nothing. You wouldn't understand." Harry replied in a distant rather distracted voice.  
  
"Try me." Hermione replied, crossing her arms as they took their seats at the table.  
  
"It's guy stuff. You wouldn't understand, even if I broke it down for you." Harry replied. He really didn't think she needed to know what had happened between him and Ron outside.  
  
"Harry, please. Just tell me." Hermione persisted. She wasn't going to give in without a fight and Harry knew it.  
  
"Look, I'm not gonna say it again, it's a guy thing. Ron's just got this thing about me and you. He.... He doesn't really see why I hadn't told him." Harry replied. He had to tell her something, even if it was a lie.  
  
"But why would he care?" Hermione asked. Harry could tell she wanted details and lots of them.  
  
"Because we're his friends and he felt kinda hurt that we hadn't told him." Harry replied trying to think as quickly as he could. "Honestly, if it were the other way around and you were with him, I'd be a bit hurt myself if he didn't tell me." He added trying to close the topic.  
  
"Alright. See, I understand. Wasn't that difficult to explain." Hermione replied in what Ron would have called her know-it-all voice.  
  
Ron came into the Hall a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey guys." He greeted them. "What y'all up to?"  
  
"Erm.... Nothing, just talking. Grabbing a bite to eat. The usual." Harry replied. He wasn't sure if Ron was being sincere or just putting an act on for Hermione's sake. He got the feeling that he was just putting an act on, but Hermione seemed to be buying it.  
  
"Well, now that you're together, you might as well just get along and do whatever it is that you do together." Ron said. Harry was sure he wasn't being himself. He almost felt like it wasn't even Ron who was talking, but someone else. Someone, he didn't like at all. Someone who he had reason to fear.  
  
"Just because we're together now, doesn't mean we're gonna do anything different than we already have. We're still gonna hang out with each other. It's not like we're gonna run off and ditch you." Harry replied, trying to cut through all the bullshit.  
  
"Then what do you call you two sneaking off ever night this last week?" Ron replied. The note of hurt was returning to his voice.  
  
"You were asleep!" Hermione replied, her voice a bit higher than usual.  
  
"So what?" Ron replied, casting a rather nasty look at her as if to say "Bud out."  
  
"Ron, if you're asleep, how is that ditching you?" Harry asked. He wasn't getting what Ron was trying to say. He could tell he was pissed, but he didn't understand why. Harry thought they'd worked it all out outside.  
  
Ron just stared at Harry for a moment, obviously trying to think of a come back. "I don't know! But waking up with both of you gone really sucks!" Ron replied. "The least you could have done was leave me a note saying where'd you'd gone and when you'd be back!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron." Harry replied. He was really sorry. He wasn't just saying that.  
  
"It's alright." Ron replied, casting a saddened look towards Harry. It was a look, Harry had never seen on Ron's face before. "Well, anyone for a game of wizards chess?"  
  
"Sure, I'll play with you." Hermione replied before Harry could answer.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a minute. I wanna grab my chess pieces." He replied, getting up from the table.  
  
"I'm gonna go with him. I wanna play winner." Harry replied, dashing off after Ron who was half way out the Great Hall already.  
  
As soon as they were out of ear shot and view of Hermione, Harry started in on Ron.  
  
"What was that about back in the Hall??" Harry asked, casting a nasty look at Ron.  
  
"I dunno.... I just lost my temper, seeing the two of you talking and being all... I dunno... Just seeing how you two were acting with each other, it just kinda... mad me a bit angry I suppose. I'm really sorry Harry." Ron replied. He looked deep into Harry's eyes, and Harry could tell that either he was really sorry or the way he'd behaved just a few moments ago, or else he was very good at lying.  
  
"It's alright." Harry replied. "C'mon, lets go get our chess pieces." And they set off for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
A/N: I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update!!! *looks saddened* I had really bad writers block!!! I hope this chap was as good as my last ones, according to some anyways. Please review, and Ali, stop huggin me! You do enough of that at school! Hehehe, jk.... Or am I? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA! 


End file.
